Picking Up the Pieces
by WeAllLoveBlueCookies
Summary: A collection of unrelated poems.
1. Poems 1-5

**A/N: A series of poems about PJATO characters; these are completely unconnected to each other. Contains major HOH spoilers. Five poems per chapter. Enjoy :-)**

**One (Caleo centric)**

Picking up the Pieces

Five heroes stole my heart  
Four heroes broke it into pieces  
Each didn't care. Every hero stomped on my heart  
Crushing, snapping, breaking  
They didn't bother picking up the pieces of my broken heart  
Until the last one. He picked up the slivers of my heart  
Pieced them back together  
Made a promise he could never keep  
He said  
"I'll be back. I promise"  
Now I'm waiting, waiting, waiting  
For that hero to finish picking up the pieces of my heart  
The pieces I never could

**Two (Leo-centric)**

Just a Nut

The world's a machine…  
_clunk, clunk, clunk  
_The gods, Primordials, God - the mechanic…  
_clunk, clunk, clunk  
_But Leo's just a nut, just a bolt  
In the great machine of the world  
_clunk, clunk, clunk_

**Three (Percabeth-centric)**

Whispered Thanks

She's drowning. Drowning…  
He's there. Saving her.  
A bubble around them, protecting them  
from harm. He can't hear anything, but  
she's whispering something meant for him  
And while he can't read lips, she's saying  
_Thank you, Percy. Thank you_

**Four (Hazel-centric)**

Forget the Past

She won't let her past define her.  
She won't, she won't, she won't…  
Other people realize that too. That maybe  
just maybe  
she can forget her past and  
they can help her shape her own future.

**Five (Reyna-centric)**

Alone and Scared

She's alone and scared  
Blood-thirsty Octavian, threatening her grip on the 12th.  
_Stupid augur_.  
And of course Venus has to screw around  
_Stupid gods_.  
Normally, she'd never curse the Olympians  
But right now  
She's alone and scared.

**A/N: If I get five reviews, I'll give the next chapter an extra poem. Thanks : )**


	2. Poems 6-10

**A/N: Poems 6-10. Enjoy :-)**

**Six (Frank)**

Anytime Soon

His lifeline.  
A Snickers bar.  
Small and compact.  
Frighteningly so.  
_Someone, help,_  
he thinks, because he  
really  
doesn't want to go and  
_die_  
anytime soon.

**Seven (Annabeth/the rest)**

Adult Chaperone

Seven teens are difficult.  
Seven _bickering_ teens are harder.  
She's got a headache now  
because even Piper can't stop  
Percy and Jason (those idiots)  
from going at it.  
And to make matters worse  
they haven't got their adult chaperone.

**Eight (Percy)**

Stars

The deck is  
quiet  
Everyone's asleep…  
well, almost everybody.  
He wanders up in his  
pajamas  
and sits on the deck  
looking at the  
stars  
and wondering if  
Bob'd ever see them again

**Nine** **(Jasper/Jiper)**

Canyon

Wind whistles and she plummets  
She's terrified  
Her life flashing before her eyes_…  
Herself as a child, playing with dolls…  
Surfing with her dad…  
Stealing thing after thing…  
Going to the Wilderness School…  
Meeting Jason-_  
Thoughts cut short as he appears  
Holds her close  
Keeps her safe  
And suddenly she's not terrified anymore

**Ten (Percabeth)**

Nerves

Even though he  
irritates  
her to no end and he's an  
idiot  
she know she'll stay by his  
side  
because he's _her_  
idiot  
and they'd already been through  
_so  
freaking  
much_  
that it would be a  
pain  
to leave him now  
and even if he gets on her  
nerves  
it's worth it because nerves are a  
small  
price  
to pay  
for true love.

**A/N: Nope, only one review. (Thanks, 123!) But my offer still stands – five reviews equals one extra poem. Constructive criticism is welcomed, but please no hate, thanks. : )**

**-Fai**


	3. Poems 10-15

**A/N: Heyo! So, the next installment of Picking Up the Pieces is here (yay!) Enjoy :-)**

**Eleven (Clarisse)**

Brave

What does it take to be brave?  
What does it take to be confident?  
What does it take to be a child of war?

Just because you're hidden behind a mask of bravery  
_Doesn't mean you're always brave_

Just because you're always confident outwardly  
_Doesn't mean you're always right_

Just because you're a child of war  
_Doesn't mean you always fight_

**Twelve** **(Hazel)**

Magical

She didn't _feel_ magical  
the same way she didn't _feel _heroic  
the same way she didn't _feel_ special  
But even though she doesn't _feel_ magical  
She's pretty magical anyways

**Thirteen (Percabeth 'cuz we all love Percabeth)**

Nightmare

Wake with a start  
Beads of sweat tickling her neck  
Breathing hard  
But not alone  
Strong arms, comforting

He's always there for her  
And she's always there for him  
Especially when the nightmares come

**Fourteen (Silena)**

Forgiven

She'd regretted her actions  
She'd spied for Kronos  
She'd hurt Charlie  
But in the end, she'd forgiven herself  
Forgiven herself for her own actions  
And the people around her had forgiven her too

**Fifteen (Piper)**

Prove Them All Wrong

Her father may be a millionaire  
Her mother may be a goddess  
But everyone tells her she's weak  
She's always wanted to tell them,  
'I'm not stupid, I'm not weak,' but  
She couldn't bring herself to say it  
And now that she's a hero, she can  
And prove them all wrong

**A/N: Yup. There we go! (Five reviews equals an extra poem.) Oh! You can request a theme/topic for a poem. **

**Don't be afraid, I only bite sometimes. Constructive criticism is loved and embraced. **

**Thanks : )**

**-Fai**


End file.
